


I Like It When You Touch Me

by emogod669



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shiro reeeally likes Lance, Vanilla, like God fucking intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emogod669/pseuds/emogod669
Summary: “I know, but tell me anyway.” Lance pouts and damn, Shiro’s weak just like that.





	I Like It When You Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from this [song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKP6oFdjNps)  
> also tw: ableist language ie crazy, ‘mad’ man

Oh man  
  
Oh God  
  
Ohhh fuck. Fuck!  
  
He’s got it bad. This boy’s got him. Lance is gonna make him crazy. If he isn’t already, because shit, this is definitely crazy. He is a leader, has to be rational, has to think things throu-  
  
“Shiro, Shiro come on,” Lance threw his head back, baring his neck. Shiro wants mark it. Give a public declaration that this boy is taken. He can't...so instead he hikes Lance’s shirt up, feeling up his torso as they rut against each other. Lance is pressed against the wall dividing the kitchen from the dining area. Anyone could walk in, see them, see Shiro dropping to his knees to nuzzle Lance’s clothed erection.  
  
“Shiro” Lance whined, grinding down into his face.  
  
He pulled back to start unbuttoning the jeans and shrugging them down. How does Lance smell so good even here? He's not human, can’t be. No human is this intoxicating, every aspect of his person making Shiro a mad man.  
  
He mouthed Lance's dick through the thin blue fabric. Lance's hand pulled at the back of his head, urging him to get on with it already.  
  
Shiro gave in, always did, and pulled down the offending underwear. Shiro held up Lance’s dick with his flesh hand, using his thumb to massage where the head met the shaft. He licked a stripe up the underside from base to tip, earning him a shiver.  
  
He looked up, but Lance's eyes were shut, face flushed. So cute, he's so cute oh God Shiro wants to make a mess of this man.  
  
“Lance” Shiro gently added some pressure to his hold “Lance look at me”  
  
His eyelids fluttered before settling a gaze onto Shiro's face. Shiro patted the dick to his face, eyes trained on blue ones. Dragging it down the side of his face, then took the head into his mouth and began tonguing the slit. Lance was shaking Shiro’s hands, working so hard not make a sound. His lips were going to start bleeding if continued biting down like that.  
  
Shiro suckled at the head for a beat before taking in the rest of the length. Lance gasped, keeling over, hands scrambling on Shiro's back for support.  
  
Shiro took a breath and relaxed his jaw, because he knows what's next. He loves how he can feel it in Lance's trembling frame. Loves how he can hear it in his choked moans, how he chants his name like he's about score that winning point. Shiro's got the recipe on how to unravel Lance down to science and this is his favorite part.  
  
He swallowed around Lance and there it is, Lance can't hold back any longer. His hands clenching where gripped on Shiro's back as he fucks his face, hips stuttering forward. And he's being too loud, but nothing is registering besides how good it feels.  
  
“Shiro” God his name sounds so good in Lance's mouth. “ShiroShiroShiro I'm gonna- I can't--”  
  
Shiro pulls Lance in further to swallow it all. Even after he's spent, Shiro continues swallowing like he can get a few more drops. Lance does that to him, puts a dip in stomach, as if no matter how much he gets, it just isn’t enough. He wants more, more sounds, more skin, more LanceLance _Lance_.  
  
Lance pushes him back, falling to his knees. When they come face to face he sticks his tongue down Shiro's mouth.  
  
Shiro laughs around the eager entrance and adjusted to something less sloppy. They stay there contented to eat face before Shiro has Lance pocketed against the wall, trying to get friction on his own dick.  
  
Now its Lance laughing, before pulling back “Maybe we should take this somewhere I can give you better attention”  
  
Can Shiro say no to that? Not even if Zarkon busted through the door right then and there. Haha nooo that's exaggerating...kind of...  
  
Lance pulls up his pants back on and they rush towards Shiro's room, thanking higher powers no one's on a midnight stroll.  
  
The moment they enter the room Lance is being hiked up the nearest wall and grinded into. Shiro is kissing his neck and Lance starts to laugh because it tickles. Ohhh Shiro’s favorite sound. Lance's real laughter could cure the damndest ailment. He laughs with his whole body, face scrunched, stomach clutched, legs kicking out, like nothing could ever be this funny again. Shiro can’t help but laugh too. They feed off each other's fits of giggles until the heated atmosphere has devolved.  
  
“Stop laughing! This isn't sexy!” Lance says but he's still giggling himself and it only makes Shiro snort as his hips slow down.  
  
Lance isn't having it though, hooking calves behind him to grind down. Shiro does something like a growl before throwing him onto the bed. Lance yelped, unsuspecting.  
  
“Was that sexy?” Shiro was still chuckling lightly as he began to take off his clothes.  
  
“Hell yea! That was hot!” Lance went about removing his own clothes then crawling to the dresser to pull out lube and tear off a condom.  
  
Before he had the chance to turn around, Shiro was grabbing him by the hips and dragging him back to the center of the bed. He yelped again at the surprise manhandling.  
  
“Damn Daddy's hungry~” Lance teased, having recovered, wiggling his hips to back up into Shiro.  
  
Shiro paused and leaned back to sit on his calves. “I've never so quickly went soft in my life.”  
  
Lance cackled at that, flipping to lay on his back and, in seeing Shiro’s disappointed look, only laughed harder.  
  
“Okay, okay, I'm sorry, here-” Lance scooted his ass onto Shiro’s lap, lower thighs caging his hips. He guided the older man’s hands to trail down his torso and rest at the start of his tan lines. Oh boy those tan lines, his kryptonite. Shiro could serenade them. How it could flip his switch so quickly! Thinking about the short little swim shorts that made them, how the lighter skin started illegally low on his hips and barely covered a quarter of the way down Lance’s thighs. And Lance wore them _outside? Regularly?_ Shiro licked his lips unconsciously, making Lance snicker. He wiggled his hips again and Shiro went for it. He leaned over peppering kisses about the shaft before pulling the length into his mouth once again. Lance writhed a bit, still sensitive from his first orgasm.  
  
Shiro pulled off to trail a wet kiss down his balls, perineum, and to his tight little ring. Everything about Lance was so pretty. And really how could an _anus_ be _pretty_? Shiro couldn’t tell you, but had an example right in his hands, and he studied diligently.  
  
Lance interrupted his study session, wiggling in his grip impatiently.  
  
“Your refractory period isn't even over, what's the rush?” Shiro asked leaning up to look at his face.  
  
Lance had already been flushed from their activities, but now he was positively red. Sooo cute. Shiro wanted to take a picture of the way it dusted his ears and ran down his neck.  
  
“Yea, no problem, I'll just be laying here as you stare intently at my asshole!”  
  
Shiro laughed before pressing kisses down Lance’s thighs and reaching for a pillow.  
  
“Well, it's a cute asshole.” He used one hand to lift Lances lower body and the other to place the pillow beneath him.  
  
“ _Oh my goood_!” Lance covered his face with both hands “You're so weird! Assholes can't be cute!”  
  
Shiro was laughing, propping Lance’s legs up, holding the backs of his knees with one hand and leaning down again to lick a stripe up the crack. Lance sucked in a breath.  
  
“And yet,” Shiro poked at the hole, penetrating ever so slightly. “We've got the cutest one right here.”  
  
“You're killing me Shiro, I'm dying” Lance went for a deadpan, but he couldn't keep a level voice with his ass on display.  
  
Shiro didn't make it any easier when he began tonguing the entrance, making it needlessly sloppy with all the saliva he could muster.  
  
He pulled back to admire his work “I should take a picture to show you”  
  
Lance could only reply with a huff as Shiro entered a finger.  
  
“Show you how it's just a bit darker than the rest of your cute little butt...how easily it reddens, like now, even though I've only played with it a little”  
  
“ _Shiro_.” Ooo. That was Lance’s done voice, If Shiro didn't get moving, he'd be getting some payback later. Though exciting in theory, Lance liked to play the long game and that quickly goes from arousing to excruciating.  
  
So Shiro motioned for Lance to hold his own legs while he lathered his fingers up with lube. He pulled at one cheek to make room for his two fingers to press in, thrusting shallowly. He felt Lance’s body respond with little shivers, but he was holding his voice back. Probably because he knew that's what Shiro wanted and since Shiro wasn't giving him what he wanted…  
  
Shiro began scissoring the two fingers until a third one could comfortably join them. He played a bit rougher, thrusting and twisting, almost, but not, hitting the prostate. Lance’s body arching and twisting, urging for Shiro to press it, come ooon, just a little.  
  
He chuckled bringing the untasked hand to give Lance’s cock a few tugs. Lance cried out and with one sound loose, the floodgates were open, his moans and gasps filling the confines of the room.  
  
Shiro lived for those sounds, could probably cum on just those sounds. He'll take that with with him to the grave, lest Lance test that theory. Lance’s dick finally perked up and Shiro pulled his fingers out. Lance grunted at the loss, letting his legs go while Shiro got ready.  
  
Shiro gave himself a few strokes, to tide over his own excitement. He wasn't going to last long tonight. He glanced at Lance who leveled him with a hungry stare.  
  
“Here” Lance held a hand out, propping himself up and leaning on the other one.  
  
Shiro looked a little lost before Lance sat all the way up and took the condom from his hands. He tore the wrapper open with his mouth, never breaking eye contact. Did Shiro mention this man was making him crazy? Because he's pretty sure he's gonna pass out. RIP Takashi Shirogane, overdosed on sexy blue paladin, his final words? No regrets.  
  
Lance finally _finally_ took hold of Shiro's dick and the man took in a shuddering breath. He used his other hand to roll the condom down at a painfully slow speed. Shiro fought the urge to just fuck into his hand, this was just too hot not to savor the moment.  
  
Lance drew another tantalizingly slow stroke back up his length and Shiro pushed him back to lay down.  
  
Moment over, this man needs to be wrecked. Shiro picked Lance’s legs back up intending to press his knees to his shoulders before he had a thought. Lance was really flexible...He could probably keep his legs straight as Shiro bent him in half.  
  
So Shiro began to do just that, and Lance didn't even look kind of strained.  
  
“Holy shit” Shiro whispered, leaning over Lance.  
  
Lance breathed out a laugh “You like that?”  
  
“‘S not bad...What else can you do?”  
  
“I coould pin them behind my head, but I don't think that'd be very sexy...”  
  
Shiro laughed and peppered some kisses down one of Lance’s calves “Just keep ‘em here” Shiro held himself up, hands supporting him on the bed, either side of Lance. He reached one down, between them, to line up, dick practically aching from neglect. He pushed in and Lance sucked in a breath.  
  
“Too much?”  
  
Lance shook his head “Just go slow, it's been awhile”  
  
Fuck it had been a while, busy saving the universe and all. It's been too long since the last time he felt the deep heat of Lance’s ass. Not that it's the kind you could forget. It is all consuming, somehow starting in his core and unfurling throughout his whole body.  
  
LanceLance _Lance_.  
  
Shiro kept focus, willing his dick to chill out and not cum before things even got started. Lance’s eyes fell shut, as Shiro seated deeper, eventually hips coming flush to ass. Their mingled breathing filled the space as their bodies adjusted to each other.  
  
Lance was so beautiful. His long legs propped up just for Shiro’s pleasure. The hairs on them fine and similar enough in color to his skin, you couldn't tell he had any until you were this close up. His lean abs naturally clenched from being folded like this. The concentration etched into his features as he took deep breaths, relaxing the muscles that held Shiro’s dick like a vice. God show mercy, Shiro’s so far gone.  
  
Lance opened his eyes slightly and grinned with a nod. Shiro went ahead, giving a couple shallow thrusts that earned him some beautiful moans. Shiro kissed his forehead before leaning his own against it. He gripped one side of Lance’s waist for leverage as he tested a deeper slow thrust. Lance groaned through it, eyes falling shut again.  
  
Shiro did it once more, it was hard to maintain, every part of his body wanting to snap into something fast just to get to that sweet sweet end. But for as long as he could manage, it was worth it to feel every nuance of Lance's body. There was so much you miss when going fast. Like how Lance’s brows furrow unevenly, the right side pulling down more. How he breathes out his nose and pulls air in through the mouth. And if you catch him off guard, no matter what, he'll suck in more breath. How he slobbers. A lot. At first you can hear it, his mouth working double time to keep it all in, the telltale slurping sounds. But with each cant of the hips, the more he comes undone, the less he can control it and it dribbles out.  
  
They move together like that for a bit. Shiro smiling all goofy as he drinks in the sight.  
  
“Shi- Ah, Shiro. If you don't get a move on--” Lance can't get all the words out because that's Shiro’s que. His hips pick up a brutal pace, cock feeling the ridges of muscle protest, pulling in when he pulls out, pushing out when he pushes in. Lance is moaning and gasping and calling Shiro’s name. It's music, damn every symphony, Shiro needs this on vinyl.  
  
The hold Lance has on his legs falters, falling to splay wide atop Shiro’s thighs. He puts a fist to his mouth to hold back the screams and uses the other to grip Shiro’s head. It's a bit painful, nails digging into his scalp, but he doesn't slow down. They're both sweating enough to have a dewy finish about them. The room is filled with harsh breathing, muffled moans, and the sound of skin slapping skin. It's so loud in Shiro’s ears. All sensations becoming overwhelming.  
  
“L-lance, I'm close”  
  
Lance nods, taking his drooled covered fist to start pumping his own cock. Nothing hinders Lance’s loud groans and panting. The coherent Shiro, barely there in the back of his mind, warns him that it’s too loud. Someone could hear them so he locks lips, swallowing Lance's sounds.  
  
His thrusting is becoming more erratic. They're almost there. Lance is pulling him, warm insides clenching all around him, and they're both coming. Kissing taking too much brain power, Shiro presses his face to the side of Lance’s head, groaning into his ear through the climax.  
  
Shiro collapses on Lance with an oomph. He doesn't fight the weight as they both catch their breath. Lance cards a hand through his hair as the haze lifts.  
  
“I’m going to-”  
  
“Yea”  
  
Even with the warning, Lance still grimaces at the loss when Shiro pulls out. They both help with the clean up, chaste kissing and gentle touches given, drawing out the process.  
  
When they fall back to bed, it’s with ruffled hair and dopey smiles. They slowly drift off, Shiro tucked under Lance’s chin.  
  
“Are you asleep yet?”  
  
“Yes” Shiro cracks a sleepy eye open.  
  
“Do you like me?”  
  
Shiro looks up incredulously. “We just-”  
  
“I know, but tell me anyway.” Lance pouts and damn, Shiro’s weak just like that.  
  
“You make me crazy.”  
  
“Thats-”  
  
“Like when I look at you, I just can’t wrap my head around it. How did the universe come up with someone as handsome and beautiful as you? Everything about you is goddamn pretty, from your face to your assho--”  
  
“Okay! Okay! That’s enough thank you, I love you too, you fucking weirdo” Lance tightened his hold on Shiro’s head, pressing him back to his chest to cut him off.  
  
Shiro laughed tightening his hold around Lance’s waist.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I've been reading fanfiction since ye old homestuck days (2012??). I've had the inkling to write a handful of times considering I'm doomed to rarepair hell, but I never did. Now I am here after having read just about everything in the shance tag ;-; I wanted to write fun sex but idk what im doing so shruggg I'm open to critiques!  
> you can send prompts/requests [@emogod669](https://emogod669.tumblr.com/) on tumblr :))  
> (no shade to daddy kink its just not my thing lmaaao)


End file.
